Angel
by aZn iD0L
Summary: Song fic to Sarah McLaughlan's Angel as a tribute to Cedric Diggory. Also a flashback fic to GoF. R&R plz!


A/N: This is a tribute to Cedric Diggory. It's a songfic / flashback for _Goblet of Fire_. All of the HP passages are excerpts straight from GoF, sorry if it's confusing! (Every other passage that I switch back and forth in between is in regular text and then bold, and so forth...) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. And the song is Sarah McLachlan's. It's called "Angel". Not mine either. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!" 

"No," said Cedric.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay_

**"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year…I said to him, I said—Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will…_You beat Harry Potter!"_**

_There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day _

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worriers are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead of you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass…and perhaps sooner than you think…"

_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins _

**One in the morning…two in the morning…the only way he could keep going was to tell himself, over and over again, _next book…in the next one…the next one…_**

_Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, _"Kill the spare."_

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: _"Avada Kedavra!"_

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear _

**"Harry…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back will you? Take my body back to my parents…"**

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I can't believe this…I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn _

"So did I," said Cedric.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

_There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting_

"I don't know," said Harry slowly.

_You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack_

**Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup and Cedric's body.**

_It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees _

"My God—Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore—he's dead!"

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here_

The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them…and then others shouted it—screeched it—into the night—"He's dead!" "He's _dead_!" "Cedric Diggory! _Dead_!"

_From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

"Harry, let go of him," he heard Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to pry him from Cedric's limp body, but Harry wouldn't let him go.

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

**"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."**

**A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall…**

_You're in the arms of the angel _

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort…

_May you find some comfort…_

…Remember Cedric Diggory."

_…here_

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? (The excerpts and stuff are all in GoF if you'd like to look. ) Please review...and check out my other fics:D 


End file.
